In public bathrooms using dispenser systems, in which, for example, tissue paper or nonwoven towels from stacks or rolls, hankies or facial towels, soap or packaged products are dispensed from wall-mounted dispensers, it is sometimes difficult to make sure that the users of the public bathroom throw the used paper towels in the intended waste receptacles.
In some architectural solutions or layouts of public bathrooms, the waste receptacles are somehow hidden in the furniture or appliances of the bathroom, such that they blend with the surroundings and are hard to find. Also, in frequently used bathrooms which are quite crowded it can happen that a user cannot find the waste receptacle because other users stand in front of it. And some users are simply too lazy or lost in thought to find the right place to put the used products. In particular, in these types of bathrooms, it may happen that the users throw used tissue paper towels onto the floor because they are unable to determine the actual location of the waste receptacle. These bathrooms have, after a while, a very untidy appearance due to the tissue papers on the floor.
Furthermore, with other types of dispensers, for example for dispensing cigarette packages, the users that take out cigarette packages typically immediately unwrap the foil around the packages and need to dispose of it. Accordingly, also in the close surroundings of such cigarette dispensers, the environment can become untidy.
In order to attract a user to throw away waste and rubbish properly, GB 2 224 922 A suggests a stand-alone waste receptacle comprising a receptacle and a cover having a hinged flap. The flap, when pushed inwards, contacts a microswitch inside the cover which actuates a battery-operated microprocessor unit programmed to emit sound such as singing, talking, whistling or eating noises via a loudspeaker.
However, the solution suggested in this British prior art document does not overcome the problem of actually locating the waste receptacle in order to guide a user into the right direction.